Girl Meets A Starlight Christmas
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: As Christmas arrives, surprises ensue as Riley, Maya, and family come together to celebrate this blessed holiday season. Rucas and Joshaya. Request by Sand1128. One-shot.


**Girl Meets A Starlight Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3** **  
**

 ** _Ages:  
_**

 **Riley: almost 28**

 **Maya: 28 1/2**

 **Lucas: 29**

 **Farkle: 28**

 **Josh: 31**

 **Josh and Maya's kids**

 **Elisabeth Riley- 3**

 **Richard James- 9**

 ** _Maya is 9 months pregnant_**

 **Lucas and Riley's kids**

 **Daniella Penelope- 7**

 **Lilliana Rose- 5**

 **Dallas Andrew- 1**

 **Summary :** _As Christmas arrives, surprises ensue as Riley, Maya, and family come together to celebrate this blessed holiday season. Rucas and Joshaya. Request by **Sand1128**. _

**Third Person POV (December 25th, 2028)**

Five-year-old Lily stuck her finger into her mother's green colored frosting, relishing in it's sweet taste. Her father, Lucas Friar, snuck up behind her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed with delight, kicking her feet, trying to escape. He gently threw her down on the couch after he lifted her up like a superhero.

"Surrender you frosting-nabber," Lucas teased, poking his daughter's sides as she screamed and giggled and screeched.

Riley laughed softly from the kitchen, hearing everything that was going on in the living room. She soon heard the chiming of a doorbell, so she set down her cookie batter and happily ran to answer the door. In waddled a pregnant Maya, followed by Joshua, and then their kids Ricky and Elisabeth.

Riley gave her sister a hug, reaching around her pregnant stomach. Her one-year-old son Dallas stood shyly behind her leg.

"Merry Christmas, Riles," Maya wished her.

"Merry Christmas, Peaches," Riley whispered, happiness surging through her. Riley loved the holidays; it was her favorite time of year. She loved seeing her family and spending time with them.

"How was your drive?" Lucas asked hours later as they all sat down at the dining table to eat their dinner.

"We had to stop for me to pee like eight times, but it wasn't too bad," Maya laughed, taking a bite of sweat potatoes before giving Elisabeth a bite of hers.

"Before we open presents, do you guys mind if I read the Christmas Story?" Lucas asked.

"Of course not." Maya knew it was a tradition for them; the Matthews had done it and Lucas read it every time she had been down to see him and Riley. She didn't want to intrude their tradition.

"So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available for them. And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying,

"Glory to God in the highest heaven,  
and on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests."

When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about."

So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger. When they had seen him, they spread the word concerning what had been told them about this child, and all who heard it were amazed at what the shepherds said to them. But Mary treasured up all these things and pondered them in her heart. The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told."

As Lucas closed his Grandfather's leather-bound Bible, the younger kids excitedly rushed forward to open their presents as Riley scrambled to gather her camera to take pictures of the moment.

 **OoOoOoO (2 Days later)**

"Riley, get to the hospital as soon as you can. Maya's going to have her baby," Lucas's voice came over the phone through Riley's Bluetooth as she drove home from work.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Riley assured him, turning right as the light turned green.

 **OoOoOoO**

"She's beautiful," Riley stared down at her red-faced new niece, or niche. "What's her name?"

"Ivy Winter Matthews," Maya told her friend. "We named her Ivy."

"That's beautiful," Riley proclaimed in a muted voice.

"Congratulations," Lucas clasped Josh on the back, also unable to keep his eyes off of the small child.

"You're our little Christmas blessing," Maya whispered to her blue-eyed, black haired baby girl.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Or Hanukah or Kwanzaa or happy whatever you celebrate! :) ㈏6 ㈏0 ㈏9 ㈎9 ㈏3**

 ****The verses Lucas recited are from Luke 2: 4-20 from the NIV version.**

 **.*_•***•***•_*.**

 **-Stay Gold-**

 ** _*~_ |*•*•*•*•*|~***

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
